Highschool: DND (Deadman-Necromancer-Dragon)
by Deathryuger
Summary: Menjadi Shibito bukanlah hal yang cukup menyenangkan terutama kalau majikanmu adalah Necromancer tampan bernama Uzumaki Naruto, menerima tugas yang kadang aneh dan bahkan berbahaya. Bahkan tambah aneh ketika Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh terlibat didalam kehidupanmu. Tapi... Inilah ceritaku, Aikawa Shiki...: Naruto characters OOC, Jurus buatan sendiri, FemOCxmaleharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Aku tak akan mengakui kepemilikan Naruto dan High School DxD**

**Rate: M**

**Pair: Aikawa Shiki x Uzumaki Naruto, Haku, Yuuto Kiba, Riser Phenex, Freed Sellzen WIP.**

**Genre: Adventure, Supernatural, Reverse Harem**

**Warning: Typo, occ, oc, bahasa yang aneh, abal-abal, banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, alur yang terlampau cepat, sistim SKS (Sistim kebut semalam)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Namaku Aikawa Shiki... Jenis kelamin perempuan, Rambutku panjang, bewarna abu-abu gelap dan mataku bewarna kuning, ukuran tubuh emmm 50 - 50 - 50 semuanya rata-kan? Tapi aku gak peduli, yang penting aku perempuan, aku adalah siswa kelas XI. Hal yang paling kusukai adalah cowok-cowok tampan bertubuh bagus, kalo bisa aku ingin melihat mereka telanjang itu lebih WOW! Rasanya! Tapi karena bersekolah di Kuoh yang jumlah murid perempuannya lebih banyak dari murid lelakinya jadi aku sering bolos sekolah dan mengintip para lelaki di SMA khusus cowok Ikemeno dengan menggunakan teropong sambil duduk diatas pohon.

Walaupun begitu aku adalah gadis normal berumur 16, awalnya... Sampai seekor monster aneh membunuhku, disaat sekarat seorang yang mengaku dirinya Necromancer bernama Uzumaki Naruto membangkitkanku sebagai Shibito alias Deadman alias Manusia mayat berjalan dan akhirnya aku menjadi pelayannya, tap aku memanggilnya dengan Naru-kun, walaupun dia kelihatan gak suka dengan panggilan itu... Duh, kepanjangan gw ngomong... Karena berhutang budi aku membiarkan Naruto tinggal di apartemen ku dan aku mengklaim dirinya adalah kakakku yang hilang...

Penampilan cowok berwajah tampan ini bisa dibilang cool rambutnya jabrik kuning tapi bukan kuning t*nja, jaket mantel bulu biru gelap, sapatu bot kulit hitam selalu melekat ditubuhnya dan juga mata birunya sangat indah bagaikan lautan namun menyiratkan kesedihan, seolah ia kehilangan sesuatu. Aku sering menanyakan kenapa dia seperti itu tapi dia malah marah dan memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur. Sebagai pelayan seorang Necromancer pekerjaan yang kuemban cukup bervariasi dari yang sepele, nyeleneh hingga ketaraf yang bisa membahayakan nyawa... Tapi kurasa tidak! Akukan Shibito, jadi sulit untuk mati.

Hari ini-pun aku luntang-lantung gak jelas disebuah gedung rusak cuma untuk nyari monster yang disebut iblis liar, memangnya ada iblis peliharaan? dan aku juga lapar dari tadi siang aku belum makan... Seenggaknya ada dia bawa bekal agar bisa kumakan, tapi nggak ada hingga akupun mengeluh... Aku heran walaupun aku telah menjadi Shibito aku tetap saja merasa lapar, haus dan perasaan manusia lainnya

"Naru-kun... Aku udah lapar... Seenggaknya beri aku makan" Kataku menangis

"Tidak... Kita tidak akan berhenti sampai menemukan iblis liar itu" Katanya sambil terus berkeliling sambil membawa sabit panjangnya

Benar-benar kejam...

"AWASSSSS...!"

BOOM!

"Bunyi apa itu?" Tanyaku setelah mendengar teriakan dan bunyi berdentum

"Itu dia!" "Kata Naruto sambil berteleport menggunakan aura hitam pekat

"Naru-kun!"

Sial! Dia meninggalkanku lagi!

'Shiki! Ke arah jam 12!' Kata Naruto memanggilku dengan telepati

Yup! berarti aku harus berlari lurus! Aku berlari sekencang-kencang-nya namun

"KYYAAAAAAH!"

KRAKK!

Jatuh dari ketinggian 10 meter kurasa beberapa tulangku patah... Setelah berusaha bangkit dan menahan sakit, aku berdiri untuk membetulkan beberapa tulangku

"Shiki?!" Teriak cowok yang bernama Ise Hyoudou kepadaku

"Ya...?" Kataku sambil melihatnya bersama Yuuto Kiba prince charming berambut blonde, Koneko Toujou cewek kerdil yang menjadi maskot Kuoh juga Gadis rambut merah dan berambut poni, Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno dua Onee-sama Kuoh yang paling kubenci...

"OOOI! Kenapa bengong?! Cepat bantu aku! Dia cukup kuat...!" Katanya sambil menggunakan sabitnya untuk menahan sosok monstert, monster ini berbentuk komodo dengan badan bagian bawah berbadan macan kumbang.

"Baik!** Body Mold! Rapid Bone Shooter!**" Tanganku berubah menjadi gumpalan daging yang dipenuhi duri tulang yang lebih keras dari besi, kalau kau tanya apa dan kenapa kudapat kemampuan ini... Aku kurang tau...Tapi Naruto menyebutnya sebagai Necrosist, kemampuan khusus yang muncul setelah aku dibangkitkan sebagai Shibito. Melihatku mengambil ancang-ancang Naruto segera menyingkir. Tanganku menyemburkan uap lalu melepaskan tulang-tulang yang keras tersebut ke monster itu dan seolah-olah aku menghujani si monster dengan peluru senapan mesin.

Kelima siswa tersebut hanya memandang horor aksiku tersebut namun aku mengacuhkannya karena terlalu 'sibuk'... Monster itu langsung ambruk dan sekarat namun dia masih bisa mengeluarkan semacam bola energy raksasa dari dalam mulutnya, Naruto-pun langsung meluncur dan langsung memenggal kepala monster itu dengan sabitnya. Setelah pertarungan singkat tadi, kami-pun menuju tempat dimana kelima siswa tersebut masih diam membatu dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda.

Si rambut merah itu menarik nafas dan mengajukan pertanyaan kepada kami..

"Shiki... K-kamu itu apa? Dan siapa orang disampingmu?"

"Haaah, Sebenarnya aku adalah Shibito... Dan orang ini adalah Necromancer namanya adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang membangkitkanku dari kematian" Kataku sambil mengatakan siapa diriku sebenarnya dan mengenalkan 'majikanku' kepada mereka.

Namun Naruto cuma diam saja dan nampak acuh tak acuh namun juga dia nampak risih karena ada sesuatu yang membuat dirinya gak nyaman. Dan entah kesal atau tidak suka Ise-kun terlihat gregetan seolah ingin memukul wajahnya Naruto

"Majikanku memang seperti itu..." Kataku mencoba menenangkan suasana

"Sudahlah Shiki... Ayo kita pulang..." Naruto mendesah sambil berjalan dan menciptakan aura teleport

"Selamat tinggal semuanya! Selamat tinggal tuan tampan" Ucapku sambil melirik Yuuto Kiba sambil tersenyum penuh nafsu

Aku mengikuti Naruto menuju teleport meninggalkan Ise-kun dan kelompoknya yang kelihatan kebingungan. Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung duduk di sofa dan membaca majalah porno khusus perempuan. Walaupun umurku 16 kau bisa bilang sifat setara dengan tante-tante berumur 50 tahunan yang gila akan laki-laki tampan seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya.

"Rambut orang itu benar-benar mirip dengannya" Kata Naruto sambil melihat keluar jendela

"Hah!" Aku merasa kebingungan dengan kata-kata majikanku itu yang bisa dibilang ngaco

"Semua yang dia miliki sama dengannya... Tapi sayang iris mata mereka berdua berbeda... Dia telah megingatkanku padanya... Orang yang kusayangi namun akhirnya dia malah mengkhianatiku..." Ucap Naruto lirih

"Dia siapa? Maksudmu Rias Gremory?" Tanyaku keheranan namun dia malah menatapku dengan pandangan marah

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Naruto lalu dia masuk kekamar dan membanting pintu

Gelagat Naruto yang aneh membuatku heran dia kenapa sih? Haaah! Dia memang selalu begitu, setiap kutanya hal pribadinya dia langsung marah! Mentang-mentang aku pelayannya...

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, akupun bangkit dari sofa dan membuka pintu apartemen. Orang yang mengetuk pintuku ternyata seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang panjangnya sampai sepinggang, matanya coklat, dan dia cukup cantik walaupun tidak punya aset sama sekali. Memakai jaket kaos putih berlengan panjang dan celana jeans hitam ketat juga sepatu kets bewarna biru. Namun, pandangan matanya kurang menyenangkan, seolah dia gak suka denganku...

"Kau siapa? Dan ada perlu disini?"

"Namaku Haku, dan aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-sama" Kata perempuan ini sambil masuk dengan seenaknya

"Oi! Kamu itu gak diajari tata krama ya?" Tanyaku kesal sambil

Saat aku berjalan menyusul ternyata Naruto sudah duduk disofa sambil menonton TV lalu dia menoleh kearahku dan ke perepuan bernama Haku itu... Kenapa cepat sekali moodnya sembuh?"

"Haku?"

"Ya, Naruto-sama aku disini sesuai janjimu Naruto-sama. Aku ingin menantang Shibito-mu yang baru dan menunjukkan siapa yang pantas menjadi pelayanmu" Kata Haku dengan nada serius

"Kalo yang kau maksud Shiki dia ada disampingmu" Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk diriku

"Jadi dia? Kok,Nampaknya seperti orang yang gak berguna" Balasnya sambil tersenyum manis namun menyindir

Perkataannya itu sangat meremehkanku dan dia sangat menyebalkan!

"Hey, perempuan sial... Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?" Kataku dan menatap Haku dengan tajam

"Perempuan ya... Apa kau yakin dengan hal itu?" Tanya perempuan itu

Akupun merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diajukannya,

"Meskipun kelihatannya dia sangat cantik, namun Haku itu laki-laki" Ujar Naruto mendesah

A-apa? J-jadi dia perempuan? Walau begitu, kurasa tetap saja dia menyebalkan! Kalau dia memang mau menantangku, oke!

"Akan kuterima tantanganmu!"

"Baiklah kalau sudah begini, kalian berdua kuizinkan berduel untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas jadi pelayanku" Kata Naruto dengan datar sambil menteleport kami ke sebuah tempat seperti padang rumput.

"Selagi kalian berduel, aku pergi dulu untuk mencari angin segar. Tapi ingat satu hal... Kekalahan tetaplah kekalahan" Ucap naruto lagi sambil pergi dengan teleport

Cih! Gak bertanggung jawab banget sih nih orang! Dan aku gak ngerti ucapannya tadi... Tapi ya sudahlah! Aku akan memulai duel ini

"Sekarang cuma kita berdua disini mari kita berduel dengan adil" Kata Haku yang siap dengan kuda-kuda-nya

"Aku gak takut... Kalau kau kalah panggil aku dengan sebutan Onee-sama..." Ujarku dengan perasaan ambisius

**"Body Mold! Messacre Chainsaw!"**

Tangan kananku langsung bertransformasi menjadi wujud chainsaw organik lalu langsung melompat jauh kearahnya dan langsung menyerangnya dengan chainsaw-ku...

**"Frozen Hiraka! Block!"**

CRINGGGG!

Dia menahan seranganku, dengan... Es?! Masalahnya, es ini sangat keras! Kekerasannya bukan cuma membuatku terpental jauh, tetapi juga merusak gerigi chainsaw organikku!

"Inilah Necrosist milikku Frozen Hiraka, memungkinkanku untuk menciptakan es sekeras berlian... Tapi bukan itu saja kemampuanku" Kata cowok cantik itu sambil berjalan kearahku lalu berhenti diposisi yang tidak jauh dariku

**"Frozen Hiraka! Mirage Mirror"**

Sejumlah besar cermin es langsung mengelilingiku dan yang berisi pantulan bayangan Haku, dia sendiripun masuk kesalah satu cermin es dan berasimilasi dengannya.

"Harus kubilang kau itu tidak pantas menjadi pelayan Naruto-sama!" Haku dan bayangannya lalu menciptakan jarum es dan melemparkannya kepadaku

Oh sial! Hancurlah aku...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: OK, sampai disini dulu! sampai jumpa! Deathryuger keluar! Maaf kalo cerita ini mengecewakan kalian yang sangat menykai pairing NaruRias...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Deathryuger kembali! Sorry for long update...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hujan jarum es itu langsung mengarah padaku. Namun aku langsung mengambil tindakan cepat

**"Body Mold! Dual Shield!"**

Aku menangkis semua serangan jarum Haku menggunakan perisai otot dan tulang yang kubentuk dari kedua tanganku, walaupun banyak juga serangannya yang mengenaiku dan itu sangat menyakitkan, padahal aku seorang Shibito.

"Kau tak akan menang melawanku... Lebih baik kau menyerah saja" Ujar Haku sambil tersenyum mengejek

"Jangan Bercanda!"

**"Body Mold! Rapid Bone Shooter!"**

Aku menembakkan tulang-tulang kearah cermin-cermin es yang dibuat Haku, namun gak berhasil... Malah sebagian tulang-tulang kutembakkan banyak yang patah dan hancur.

"Sudah kubilang es-ku ini sekeras berlian, jadi percuma saja kau berusaha menghancurkannya"

Sial! Aku harus mencari cara lain... Aku melihat ada begitu banyak celah pada cermin-cermin tersebut. Kalau aku cekatan pasti bisa keluar dari cermin menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah! Heaa!"

Dengan cepat aku melompat kesalah satu celah cermin namun...

DUAKKK!

Haku menendangku hingga jatuh terjerembab ketanah

"Semua yang kau lakukan itu percuma... Sekali kau terjebak dalam Mirage Mirror, maka kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dariku"

Ini benar-benar menyebalkan aku bahkan tak dapat menyentuhnya, Kalau begitu hanya ada satu cara...

"Baiklah akan kuakhiri pertarungan ini" Kata Haku hendak melakukan serangan akhir

**"Frozen Hiraka! Needle Padma Tempest"**

Diapun langsung menghujaniku dengan es berbentuk bunga teratai yang ujung batangnya tajam seperti jarum dan langsung menghujam keseluruh tubuhku bertubi-tubi dan akhirnya aku ambruk, terkulai tak bergerak, namun aku masih sadar juga merasakan sakit...

"Hmmm, sudah berakhir..." Kata Haku

"Itukan menurutmu!" Kataku namun masih terbaring ditanah

"Apa?!"

**"Extreme Body Mold! Hekatonkheir!"**

Dalam punggungku membengkak menjadi gumpalan daging, lalu keluarlah tangan-tangan raksasa dalam jumlah besar! Sebagian mendesak cermin-cermin yang dibuat Haku sebagian lagi mencabut jarum bunga teratai yang menusukku.

"HEEAAAA!"

"Cih! Kalau didesak begini sekeras apapun Frozen Hiraka..."

"HHHAAA!"

Walaupun tak bisa hancur tapi aku sukses membuat semua cermin-cermin yang dibuat Haku terlempar termasuk Haku sendiri. Hekatonkheir memang salah satu jurus terkuatku namun jurus ini juga mengonsumsi Chimaryoku (Blood Mana) milikku, hal ini terlihat dari kulitku yang semakin pucat...

"Cih! Boleh juga kau! Tapi karena kau mengeluarkan jurus sekuat itu pasti Chimaryoku-mu sudah hampir habis, baiklah kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan jurus terkuatku" Katanya sambil keluar dari cerminnya

**"Frozen Hikara... Mahakali Trishula!"**

What the...?! Trisula esnya besar sekali! Kalau tertusuk aku pasti... Tidak, aku gak akan membiarkan itu terjadi... Aku harus berpikir cepat dan keras... Ummm... Errr... Oh iya! Kalau pakai jurus itu pasti bisa walaupun gak yakin karena Chimaryoku tinggal sedikit tapi... Lalu aku mencabut tangan kiriku.

**"Body Mold! Saw Chakram Boomerang!"**

Lalu aku melempar chakram bergerigi yang terbuat dari tangan kiriku kearah Haku. Namun Haku menghindarinya dan langsung mlemparkan trisulanya kepadaku Benda itu langsung menembus perutku dan menancap kesebuah pohon besar bersama diriku.

"Berakhir sudah..." Kata Haku dengan perasaan lega

Namun aku langsung menyeringai. Melihat kelengahannya

"Sepertinya kau gak tau apa arti kata bumerang"

Mendengar kataku mata Haku melotot dan langsung melihat kebelakang namun sebelum bereaksi, chakram yang kulemparkan langsung mengenainya dan membuat tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya terpisah. Dia langsung gak sadarkan diri namun kurasa dia tidak akan mati karena dia juga shibito seperti aku... Lagipula Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menyatu lagi... Lalu trisula es-nya pun hilang... Pertarungan ini benar-benar melelahkan, aku cuma bisa bersandar didekat pohon tempat dimana aku tertusuk dan tertancap lalu pada akhirnya pingsan.

Begitu terbangun aku sudah ada ditempat tidur, tepatnya dikamar tidur apartemenku. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu keluar kamar. Lalu malah menemukan Naruto dan Haku sedang asik menonton TV dan aku langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! Sudah bangun kau rupanya..." Kata Naruto

"Naru-kun! Kenapa dia masih ada disini?!" Tanyaku karena merasa agak kesal dengan Haku terutama dengan ejekannya yang semalam

"Sudah kuputuskan... Aku akan tinggal disini karena aku juga pelayan shibitonya Naruto-sama" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Apa?! Hey! Tunggu, aku telah membuatmu pingsan telak! Berarti aku sudah menang kan?! Berarti kau harus memanggilku onee-sama!"

"Fufufu.. Aku tidak mau... Kata Naruto-sama kau juga pingsan itu berarti kita seri" Haku tersenyum lagi

"Tapi!"

"Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan lagi!" Bentak Naruto kesal

Menyebalkan... Padahal aku sudah berusaha melawannya semalam... Tapi malah berakhir seri... Menyebalkan... Menyebalkaaaan!

"Naruto niisan... Sarapan sudah siap" Kata anak berambut hijau pendek dan memakai kaus kuning dan celana pendek bewarna orange

Aku melihat anak itu dengan seksama. Dilihat dia masih berumur 13 tahun namun cukup tampan juga... Apa aku mengidap shotacon? Kalau iya... Terkutuklah aku! Karena kau menyukainya!

"Siapa namamu bocah manis" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahku ke anak itu

"C-cruz Schild" Jawab anak itu dengan takut-takut

"Bolehkah kau memiliki tubuhmu?"

"EEEH!"

BLETAK!

Aduh! Kepalaku langsung benjol dijitak Naruto...

"TOLOL! Kenapa kau mengatakan hal cabul kepada anak kecil!" Bentak Naruto, sementara Cruz Schild langsung bersembunyi dibalik punggungnya

"Maaf... Habis anak itu manis sekali..." Kataku sambil menggosok benjolku

"Ternyata pelayanmu itu cuma perempuan amoral" Kata haku cekikikan

"Apa katamu?!"

"Memang benarkan... Kau pikir aku tidak tau... Kau sering mengintip cowok-cowok klub renang di Ikemeno sedang ganti baju..." Naruto menimpali

"ACK! Jangan kau bongkar rahasia suciku Naru-kun!"

"Itu bukan rahasia suci! Tapi amoral!" Kata Naruto lagi

Aku langsung terduduk lesu di sofa ternyata selama ini... Naruto telah mengawasi semua tindak-tandukku... Kenapa aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya... Tapi ya sudahlah...

"Kenapa anak ini bisa disini?"

"Aku tidak sengaja menemukan Cruz dijalan dalam keadaan dia juga ia nampak kelaparan dan kehausan jadi kubawa saja dia kemari..." Kata Naruto menjelaskan darimana anak yang bernama Cruz Schild ini berasal

"Oh! Aku lupa memberi tahu namaku Aikawa Shiki senang berkenalan denganmu" Kataku mengenalkan diri sambil meyakinkan Cruz walaupun aku amoral tapi bukan orang jahat...

Lalu aku melihat jam dinding ternyata sudah jam tujuh lewat!

"Gyaaaa! Aku akan terlambat!" Teriakku sambil berlari kekamar mandi, stelah itu ganti baju, terakhir mengambil roti bakar buatan Cruz lalu mengambil tasku pergi kesekolah memang aku suka bolos. Tapi hari ini ada ulangan kalau aku gak datang Tsunade-sensei akan membunuhku! Kalau saja dia tidak menelepon kerumahku... Semua gara-gara Sona si-kaichou sialan itu

Yaah... Akhirnya sampai juga aku disekolah... Dan seperti yang kuduga ulanganku jelek lagi... Tapi, ya sudahlah... .. Apapun hasilnya masa bodoh buatku... Oh iya! Sekarang ini jadwalnya Klub renang SMA Ikemeno baiklah , aku sudah cukup mendapat hal buruk selama hari ini. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang agak asing namun cukup kukenal... Dan kurasa akan terjadi masalah yang merepotkan

"Berhenti! Aikawa Shiki!"

Memandang sekilas aku mendapati Rias yang memandangiku dengan tajam.

"Oh! Kau rupanya rambut tomat... Mau apa seorang onee-sama sepertimu dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Aku mau bertanya lebih banyak tentangmu dan Necromancer bernama Naruto itu..." Kata Rias menatapku dengan tajam

"Maaf ya rambut tomat! Mood-ku sedang jelek untuk konferensi pers..." Balasku sambil mengacuhkannya

"Ara ara~ jaga bicara Shiki-chan kami hanya ingin bertanya" Kata Akeno

"Sudahlah onee-sama busuk! Lompat saja kalian kelaut! Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

"kalau begitu aku harus memaksamu..." Ucap Rias seraya menjentikan jarinya. Dan diikuti oleh Kiba dan Issei yang maju kedepan untuk mengepungku. Dibelakangku juga sudah berdiri si kerdil Koneko.

Ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Dan kenapa Kiba harus juga harus ikut-ikutan?! Aku cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil mendesah, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

"Memang apa yang kau mau dari Naru-kun dan aku?"

"Sudah kubilang kami cuma ingin tahu banyak tentang kau dan 'majikan'mu" Kata Rias mendesah

"Ayolah kami tidak akan menyakitimu kok!" Kata Kiba si tuan tampan sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat hatiku meleleh

"Baiklah kalau tuan tampan yang mengatakannya aku mau..."

"Baguslah, ayo ikut kami." Kata Rias sambil menciptakan lingkaran sihir (sepertinya) dan masuk kedalamnya diikuti oleh yang lain termasuk aku yang diajak oleh Kiba.

Begutu masuk aku sudah berada diruangan yang sangat indah. Dilihat dari interiornya sepertinya ruangan ini menganbil gaya Victorian.

"Wow! Dimana ini?"

" Yah, selamat datang di klub penelitian ilmu gaib" Kata Riaslalu aku dipersilahkan duduk disofa dan disuguhi teh oleh Akeno.

"Makasih... Sekarang kau mau tanya apa rambut tomat?" Kataku datar

"Pertama aku mau tanya bagaimana kau bisa menjadi shibito dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan rambut tomat!" Tanya Rias lalu membentak karena tersinggung kupanggil rambut tomat

"Baiklah... Baik! Ini terjadi saat aku pulang dari sekolah, itu terjadi sekitar satu bulan yang lalu aku pulang kemalaman lalu aku dibuuh olwh monster macan raksasa setelah itu aku dibangkitkan sebagai sihibito oleh Naru-kun kalau tidak salah menggunakan ritual singkat yang disebut Sabbath" Kataku menjelaskan

" Siapa Naruto sebenarnya? Dari mana asalnya? Dan bagaimana masa lalunya?" Tanya Rias lagi dengan wajahnya masih kelihatan kesal langsung membombardirku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan

"Seperti yang kau tahu Naruto adalah Necromancer dia mengaku berasal dari Chaldea... Dan selain itu aku tidak diberitahu apa-apa lagi, terutama tentang masa lalunya... Dia itu orang yang benar-benar merahasiakan semua hal pribadinya"

" Sekarang pertanyaan untukmu kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan? Karena yang kurasakan itu bukanlah kekuatan yang berasal dari Sacred Gear" Rias kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya

"Necrosist, potensi kekuatan khusus yang dimiliki Shibito setelah mereka dibangkitkan... Setiap Shibito memiliki Necrosist yang berbeda-beda... Itu kata Naru-kun bukan kataku. Nah! Sekarang aku mau tanya... Kalian sebenarnya siapa?" Balasku sambil bertanya balik

"Nampaknya karena terlalu serius menginterogasimu aku jadi lupa memberitahumu siapa kami... Aku dan semua orang diklub ini adalah iblis" Kata Rias, tapi kenapa aku tidak kaget ya?

"Yah oke... Oke... Dan kurasa... Hah! Aku telah melewatkannya!" Teriakku karena karena interogasi ini jadwal 'spesialku' sudah lewat tapi aku langsung lari mendobrak pintu lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah lama

Aku mengira masih sempat ternyata tidak... Hari sudah gelap... Semua orang di klub renang Ikemeno sudah pulang... Kesal, marah, sedih, sesal semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu... Semua gara-gara dia...

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA INI RIAS GREMORY!" Teriakku di kegelapan malam

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Gw minta maaf kalo emang terlalu banyak typo ato semacamnya karena gw cuma author yang tidak terkenal. Yah, mungkin juga karena chapter ini menggantung dan membosankan. Gw juga menambahkan karakter oc lain Cruz Schild yang diambil karakter dari ANime/Manga Needless. ****Ok! segitu aja Deathryuger keluar!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosha! Deathryuger author yang tidak terkenal balik lagi! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Dua hari telah berlalu setelah 'tragedi' itu... Aku melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa aku lakukan yaitu melihat tubuh bagus para pemuda dari klub renang SMA Ikemeno. Tubuh mereka memang benar-benar bagus! Seluruh darah dan chimaryoku milikku meningkat hingga taraf ekstrim! Namun harus terputus karena jadwal klub mereka sudah selesai... OK! Hari sudah mau gelap aku mau pulang sekarang... Naru-kun dan yang lain pasti menunggu...

"Aku pulang!" Kataku mengucap salam

Namun, tak ada jawaban malah aku mendengar kasak-kusuk dikamar. Nampaknya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Akupun masuk melihat Naruto dan Haku berdiri diantara Cruz yang memegang benda seperti seruling hitam panjang, diujungnya terdapat sebuah mata tombak berwarna emas.

"Oh! Shiki... Kau sudah pulang rupanya..." Kata Naruto dengan nada cuek seperti biasa

"Hmmm... Iya... Ngomong-ngomong seruling yang dipegang Cruz itu keren juga..." Kataku terkagum-kagum, jujur aku gak pernah melihat seruling sekeren itu

"Yah... Tapi ini bukan seruling biasa... Seruling ini adalah Sacred Gear. Namanya adalah Hamel Cane" Kata Naruto lagi

"Sacred Gear? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Sacred Gear adalah alat atau benda yang diciptakan tuhan untuk manusia... Setiap Sacred Gear memiliki kemampuan dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda... Salah satunya Hamel Cane milik Cruz. Bahkan diantaranya memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuh tuhan" Ujar Haku menjelaskan

"Maksudmu... Seperti Necrosist?"

"Tidak itu berbeda... Karena Necrosist sebenarnya adalah kesalahan yang tak sengaja diciptakan oleh tuhan dan hal itu tidak sengaja ditemukan oleh Necromancer pertama, Tel Khuzad. Sedangkan Sacred Gear diberikan oleh tuhan untuk manusia tertentu... Ditambah lagi Necrosist tidak bisa membunuh tuhan walaupun kamungkinan masih bisa membunuh mahkluk kuat seperti Maou" Kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaanku

Begitu ya... Kenapa aku gak punya ya? Tapi hal itu tak perlu dipikirkan lagi... Karena aku-kan punya necrosist. Kurasa aku gak butuh benda seperti itu... Baiklah besok harus belanja karena persediaan makanan sudah habis dan kebetulan kiriman uang sudah datang.

"Naru-kun! Besok maukah kau berbelanja denganku?" Tanyaku pada Naruto

"Maaf aku tidak bisa..." Jawab Naruto mendesah

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau melatih Cruz supaya ia bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Sacred Gear-nya... Tapi, kau bisa belanja bersama Haku kalau kau mau."

"H-haku?" Kataku terkejut mendengar kata Haku

Jujur saja walau dia laki-laki yang cantik aku kurang suka dengannya, karna perkataannya itu terlalu pedas dan menyebalkan!

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Tanya Naruto karena nampaknya dia tahu kalau aku memang keberatan

"Ah! Aku gak keberatan kok! Aku akan berbelanja bersama Haku..." Jawabku langsung dengan spontan...

Sial! Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya...

"Kalau begitu baguslah..."

Naruto lalu memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar bersama Cruz

"Tapi... Kumohon jangan lakukan hal yang macam-macam denganku atau kuhancurkan kau" Kata Haku mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku dan memberiku senyum yang seorang pembunuh, membuatku cuma bisa mengangguk ketakutan. Cih! Orang ini...

Akhirnya pada keesokan harinya aku terpaksa berbelanja dengan orang yang menyebalkan itu... Kami berkeliling disebuah supermarket untuk membeli barang-barang yang perlu dibeli dan itu sudah kucatat semalam.

"Pheww... Aku rasa sudah semuanya..." Kataku melihat semua barang belanjaan sudah dibeli

"Shiki... Tolong bawa ini karena aku mau ke toilet" Katanya sambil menambah beban belanjaanku

"Kau mau kuan-" Sebelum selesai bicara dia sudah menatapku dengan sorotan mata yang menyeramkan lalu pergi ke toilet umum terdekat

Aku cuma bisa terdiam... Lalu membawa belanjaan berat ini sendirian... Ugh... Aku menyesal berbelanja dengannya... Akhirnya kau menemukan sebuah stand Takoyaki lalu aku duduk dikursi kosong dekat stand tersebut untuk melepas lelah sambil makan takoyaki yang kubeli.

"Enak sekali Issei-san!" Kata seorang gadis blonde berpakaian suster gereja kepada Issei

Ternyata kebetulan aku melihat Issei disana

"Yo! Ise-kun!" Kataku sambil melambai ke arah mereka

"Shiki? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Issei yang nampak terkejut aku disini

"Sedang berbelanja. Kenapa rupanya?" Kataku bertanya balik

"Ah! Tidak apa apa" Kata Issei nampak panik

"Ise-san? Siapa perempuan ini?" Tanya gadis itu

"Oh! Asia-chan... Kenalkan ini Aikawa Shiki teman sekolahku dan Shiki ini Asia Argento dia seorang biarawati" Kata issei memperkenalkan temannya kepadaku lalu sebaliknya

"Apa kau sendirian disini?" Tanya Asia kepadaku

"Ah tidak! Aku disini bersama Haku... Itu dia!" jawabku lalu menunjuk Haku yang baru kembali dari toilet

Haku-pun datang dan berdiri didepan kami. Seketika Issei dan Asia langsung merona melihat wajah Haku yang begitu molek seperti perempuan padahal mereka tidak tahu kalau dia itu laki-laki...

"Issei... Asia... Kenalkan orang ini adalah Haku!" Ujarku sambil mengenalkan cowok bermulut pedas dan sekaligus orang yang menyeramkan ini kepada mereka

"Hai... Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua..."

Mendengar suara Haku yang juga feminim membuat muka mereka berdua merah seperti tomat

"Jangan salah sangka dia ini laki-laki" Ujarku mendesah

"EEH!"

Mereka berdua langsung shock mendengarnya

"Ya sudah... Kami mau pulang..." Kataku sambil langsung membawa belanjaan yang berat walaupun dibantu oleh Haku tetap saja bebanku masih berat

"Sini biar kubantu!" Kata Issei mengambil sebagian belanjaanku

"Terserahlah..."

"Aku juga!" Kata Asia yang juga mengambil sebagian belanjaan yang kubawa

"Baiklah..." Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali berterima kasih...

Aku dan Haku-pun berjalan pulang bersama. Aku lalu berjalan disamping Issei ingin berbincang-bincang sesuatu kepadanya. Si rambut tomat memang pernah mendatangiku dan berbicara tentang biarawati juga pertarungan Issei dengan seorang pendeta. Aku yakin gadis itu adalah Asia.

"Issei-kun... Kau itu ibliskan?" Tanyaku kepada Issei

"Ya?" Issei mengangguk

"Asia itu gadis gereja... Jadi bukankah iblis dilarang untuk mendekati hamba tuhan bible?" Kataku memberinya pertanyaan yang lain

"I-itu..."

"Haaah... Sudahlah... Lakukanlah apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Cuma itulah yang bisa kukatakan padanya

"Hahahaha! Kau memang orang baik!" Kata Issei tersenyum

"Jangan memanggil orang baik, aku gak suka..."

Akhirnya kamipun sampai dirumah. Aku mengucapkan salam karena Naruto dan Cruz sudah dirumah menonton TV. Aku berjalan kearah dapur namun tak menyadari ada genangan air kecil dilantai.

AAAAH!

Aku terpleset oleh genangan air namun Issei sukses menangkap pinggangku untuk mencegahku terjatuh.

"T-terima kasih" Kataku sambil tersenyum 'terpaksa'

Akan tetapi Naruto langsung memasang raut wajah yang tidak senang dan langsung masuk kamar sambil membanting pintu. Aku memang sering melihatnya marah tapi kali ini eksresi marahnya agak berbeda aku bingung apakah Naru-kun cemburu? Namun tiba-tiba...

BRUKKK!

"Bodoh! Jangan langsung kau lepaskan!" Kataku membentak

"Maaf!" Teriak Issei panik

"Sudahlah... Tak apa-apa... Sekarang kau pulanglah bersama Asia... Aku mau menemui Naru-kun dulu"

Issei-pun mengangguk dan mengajak Asia untuk pulang lalu aku-pun masuk kekamar Naruto...

"Naru-kun?"

"Apakah pacarmu itu sudah pulang?" Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi yang masih kesal

"Ya ampun Naru-kun itu bukan pacarku bahkan dia bukan tipeku! Lagi pula aku tidak suka dia! Dia tidak tampan dan bentuk tubuhnya itu dibawah standar.." Kataku membuktikan aku gak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Issei

"Terus! Kenapa kalian mesra sekali?" Naruto masih nampak sinis mengingat kejadian yang tadi

"Tadi itu aku terpleset Naru-kun! Ya ampun kau itu cemburu ya?"

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Teriak Naruto dengan muka sedikit memerah

"Kalau tidak cemburu tidak seharusnya kau marah..." Ujarku mencoba 'sok' menasehatinya

"Aku marah seperti itu bukan berarti aku cemburu dasar kau bodoh! Sudahlah percuma saja aku bicara padamu aku mau pergi sebentar..." Kata Naruto lalu berjalan membuka pintu

"Naru-kun!" Kataku sebelum keluar kamar

"Apa lagi?!"

"Rias si rambut tomat itu memintamu dan Haku untuk bersekolah di Kuoh..." Kataku kepada Naruto menyampaikan pesan dari rambut tomat sialan itu

"Aku gak bisa..." Jawab Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkanku

Yang masih membuatku gak mengerti kenapa dia selalu saja begitu... Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman kalau didekatnya... Ugh! Kenapa aku memikirkan hal seperti itu? Bodoh!

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja..."

Akupun masuk kekamar tidurku... Keesokan harinya aku pulang kemalaman lagi karena jadwal spesialku hari ini cukup panjang... Hihihihi... Namun mendadak aku merasakan sebuah tekanan yang aneh...

"Wah... wah... wah... Aku pikir kau tadi iblis ternyata shibito ... Pantas saja auramu seperti orang mati..." Ujar seorang cowok berpakaian seperti gentlemen lengkap dengan fedoranya turun dari langit dengan sayap hitam seperti gagak

"Kau itu Tengu?" Tanyaku dengan nada bercanda karena sebenarnya aku tahu dia itu malaikat jatuh karena naruto menceritakan tentang tiga fraksi setelah pertemuanku dengan rambut tomat

"Aku bukan Tengu! Aku adalah malaikat jatuh!"

"Tapi yang kutahu didunia ini hanya dua kaum yaitu malaikat dan iblis... Pasti kau tengu!" Kataku membalas

"Bukan! Awalnya kami memang malaikat tapi kami melanggar peraturan surga lalu diusir ke bumi" Jawab pria gagak itu lagi

"Lalu namamu siapa? Dan mau apa?"

"Namaku adalah Dohnaseek! Aku kesini atas perintah Raynare untuk dan temanmu yang berambut hitam itu bergabung dengan kami!" Jawabnya dengan nada lantang

"Heeeh? Untuk apa aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

"Raynare tak sengaja melihatmu dan pertarunganmu dengan perempuan berambut hitam... Kemampuan kalian unik! Jika kalian mau bersekutu dengan kami untuk menjadi penjaga saat Raynare melakukan ritual pengambilan Sacred Gear seorang Asia maka kami akan mengabulkan apapun kemauan kalian" Ujarnya menyeringai lagi

Ternyata gadis biarawati itu punya Sacred Gear juga ya... Tapi mendengar kata mengambil tentu saja aku tidak bisa...

"Tidak mau! Aku menolak..." Ujarku sambil berlalu

"Kenapa? Kau baru saja mendapat penawaran bagus?!"

"Mencuri yang hak dari orang lain bukan gayaku apalagi dari gadis polos seperti dia"

"Kalau begitu kau harus mati karena kau sudah aku sudah memberitahu rencana kami!" Katanya sambil menciptakan tombak.. Yah! Itu memang tombak

Sebenarnya aku paling benci bertarung jadi aku akan mencoba bernegosiasi

"Lalu apa yang dia dapat setelah mengambil Sacred Gear" Tanyaku kepada Dohnaseek. Diapun terhenti sejenak...

"Maka Raynare akan menjadi satu-satunya malaikat jatuh yang mampu menyembuhkan malaikat jatuh lainnya dan menjadi kebanggaan pemimpin kami Azazel-sama!"

"Lalu... Apa yang kau dapat?"

Dohnaseek hanya bisa diam membisu... Kurasa dugaanku benar... Dia tidak berpikir lebih jauh tentang hal itu...

"Sekali lagi jika orang yang bernama Raynare dibanggakan oleh Azazel lalu kau dapat apa?" Aku menanyakan hal yang sama kembali

"Ummm... Itu..."

Nampaknya dia makin tersudut...

"Tidak ada kan? Sejujurnya aku tahu permasalahan kalian dengan malaikat dan iblis... Tapi... Semua itu telah berlalu kan? Untuk apa kalian melakukan semua ini?" Sebenarnya Naru-kun tak memberitahuku semuanya tentang tiga fraksi ... Ya sudahlah!

"Kau... Jangan merasa sok tahu tentang kami!" Dohnaseek marah lalu berlari kearahku dengan tombaknya namun aku tahu dia tidak fokus karena perkataanku. Akupun menghindar dengan mudah lalu memegang tangannya.

"Hey! Kedai Ramen Ichiraku buka 24 jam hari ini... Ikutlah denganku!"

"A-apa l-lepaskan aku!" Bentak Dohnaseek dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Sudahlah! Ayo!" Ujarku sambil terus memaksanya, dan entah kenapa dia tak bisa apa-apa

Maaf Naruto aku gak bisa pulang untuk hari ini. Sesampainya di kedai Ichiraku...

"Cih! Kenapa aku malah harus kesini?!" Kata Dohnaseek kesal

"Sudahlah duduk saja..."

"Oh Shiki! Naruto kemana biasanya dia kemari...?" Kata pak Teuchi yang merupakan pemilik dari kedai ini

"Ah Kurasa dia sedang sibuk..." Aku gak bisa bilang kalau Naruto sedang melatih Cruz cara menggunakan Sacred Gearnya

"Sayang sekali ya... Nah sekarang kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya pak Teuchi

"Aku mau pesan Ramen porsi besar dua mangkuk..."

"Baiklah!"

Pak Teuchi langsung merebus mie Ramen juga menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk melengkapi makanan tersebut lalu menyajikannya ke meja kami.

"Ini dia!"

"Wah! Kelihatannya enak! Dohnaseek ayo makan" Kataku menyuruh malaikat jatuh itu makan

"Tunggu! Kenapa aku juga harus makan?!"

"Sudahlah! Makan saja"

Entah kenapa dia langsung menurut dan langsung memakan ramennya dengan lahap... Begitu juga denganku

"Bagaimana? Enakkan?"

"Lumayan" Jawab Dohnaseek dengan nada cuek

"Kenapa Raynare begitu menginginkan Sacred Gear penyembuh milik Asia?"

"Raynare itu sangat loyal dengan Azazel-sama saking loyalnya dia sering melakukan tindakan yang berlebihan. Baginya tidak masalah bertindak diluar perintah asalkan membuat Azazel-sama bangga" Ujar Dohnaseek menghela nafas

"Padahal dia tak perlu seperti itu kan?"

"Sudah kubilangkan kau itu sok tahu, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang konflik kami..." Katanya dengan ekspresi kesal namun nadanya suaranya agak tenang

Dohnaseek menghentikan makannya lalu keluar dari kedai. Akupun langsung membayar dan menyusulnya

"Tunggu!"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Besok kau mau kan berjalan-jalan bersamaku? Kita bertemu ditaman setelah aku pulang sekolah"

"Akan kupikir-pikir dulu..." Kata Dohnaseek sambil terbang meninggalkanku dengan bulu hitam yang berterbangan dari atas langit.

Kurasa dia tidak jahat... Hanya tak tahu cara menikmati hidup... Dimalam itu aku menghela nafas lalum menangkap salah satu bulu sayap Dohnaseek lalu pulang...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Seperti yang gw tekankan sebelumnya gw cuma author yang tidak terkenal jadi ada beberapa kesalahan atau banyak kesalahan disana sini... Poin yang unik disini adalah Naruto merupakan karakter tsundere ****(gak cocok********? review!**). Ok! Sampai disitu saja Deathryuger keluar!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yak! Deathryuger si author tak terkenal kembali dengan ceritanya yang dipenuhi error, kegajean dan keanehan...|A-/**

**Kurama No Kyuubi141: Disini Naruto adalah 100% Necromancer bukan Ninja, maaf ya! ^.^/**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ketika aku kembali keruangan apartemenku ternyata Naruto sudah menunggu diruang tengah dengan wajah marah... Kurasa ini akan menjadi hal yang buruk... Mudah-mudahan dia tidak tahu kalau aku tadi sedang bersama seorang malaikat jatuh..

"Naru-kun..."

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan yang tajam

"Tidak dari mana-mana, cuma jalan-jalan biasa" Aku berusaha berbohong

"Tak perlu berbohong kau tadi sedang bersenang-senang dengan malaikat jatuhkan? Haku yang melihatmu tadi"

Cih! Si muka cewek itu berulah lagi! Mau apa sih tuh orang?!

"Baiklah! Kau benar Naru-kun aku sedang bersama malaikat jatuh bernama Dohnaseek tadi" Ujarku terpaksa berkata jujur

"Begitu... Apa kau tak tahu betapa berbahayanya mereka?"

"Aku tahu namun aku yakin sebenarnya tidak semuanya malaikat jatuh itu jahat... Mereka hanya terlalu terikat dengan konflik yang mereka alami... Besok aku akan bertemu Dohnaseek lagi di taman"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Naruto langsung terkejut dengan perkataanku

"Aku mau jalan-jalan bersama Dohnaseek..."

"Kau itu kadang-kadang selalu membuat keputusan yang seenaknya! Bagaimana kalau dia cuma memanfaatkan kebodohanmu?!"

Ikh! Perkataan Naruto benar-benar menusuk hati nuraniku

"Kupastikan dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu... Percayalah padaku" Jawabku dengan penuh keyakinan

"Sesukamulah..." Ujar Naruto menghela nafas, namun aku bisa melihat wajahnya memperlihatkan sebuah ekspresi kecemburuan

Esoknya setelah jam sekolah berakhir aku tidak langsung kerumah tapi menunggu ditaman seperti yang kukatakan pada Dohnaseek... Namun dia tak kunjung datang

"Kurasa dia tak akan datang..." Ujarku pada diriku sendiri... Namun ternyata aku salah malaikat jatuh itu datang juga dengan pakaian yang cukup necis sebenarnya sama seperti saat kami bertemu semalam cuma warna pakaian bewarna biru langit yang elegan

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu semalam..." Katnya dengan nada dingin

"Aku kira kau tidak datang! Aku senang"

"Tapi ingat! Ini bukan berarti aku mau jalan denganmu" Ini sungguhan? Aku melihat Dohnaseek tersipu malu?

"Begitu ya... Kalau bagaimana kalau kita Game center kau mau?"

"Cih! memangnya harus?"

"Sudahlah ayo!" Kataku sambil menarik tangannya seperti semalam

"HEY!"

Aku lalu membawa malaikat jatuh itu ketempat yang kutuju...

"Whoaa..." Dohnaseek nampak kagum dengan semua mesin permainan yang game center ini

"Bagaimana tempat yang asyik-kan?"

"Biasa saja..." Kata malaikat jatuh itu dengan nada 'pura-pura' cuek

Kami lalu mencari permainan yang ingin dimainkan... Namun entah kenapa mata Dohnaseek tertuju pada permainan crane yang berisi boneka Moogle dalam berbagai bentuk yang merupakan maskot andalan dalam seri Final Fantasy.

"Kupo-kun..." Katanya dengan pelan namun aku bisa melihat matanya terbinar-binar... Aku bisa menebak dia sangat menyukai sesuatu yang imut

"Kau suka Moogle ya?" Tanyaku untuk memastikan apakah dia memang suka boneka itu

"Tidak! A-aku cuma... L-lagipula siap yang mau boneka rendahan seperti itu" Jawabnya dengan terbata-bata dengan pipi memerah

Jujur aku sering melihat karakter cewek tsundere di anime tapi baru kali ini melihat cowok tsundere dan ini didunia nyata!

"Kalau kau mau biar kubelikan koin untukmu..."

"Mainkan saja sendiri!" Bentak Dohnaseek namun aku masih bisa melihat pipinya memerah

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bermain crane ya?" Kataku mencoba memancing

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau meremehkanku?!"

"Kalau begitu ayo main!"

"Baik tapi ini karena kau yang minta!" Kata Dohnaseek menerima tantanganku

Dohnaseek pun mencoba permainan crane yang berisi boneka Moogle... Namun sudah percobaan ketujuh belas tidak ada satupun boneka yang terambil...

"Sudah cukup aku menyerah!" Teriak Dohnaseek kesal lalu berniat ingin pergi tapi aku memegang tangannya

"Tunggu! Masih bisa! Ini koin yang terakhir bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama-sama"

"Maksudmu?" Dohnaseek nampak bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan sepertinya aku harus mengatakannya lagi

"Aku akan membantumu memegang tuasnya"

"Eh?!"

"Ikuti saja apa kataku" Ujarku sambil tersenyum sambil memasukkan koin terakhir

Aku memegang tangan Dohnaseek, membantunya menggerakkan tuas lalu mengarahkannya kesalah satu boneka Moogle. Disaat yang tepat aku langusng menekan tombol untuk membuat crane-nya mengambil boneka tersebut dan berhasil! Akhirnya boneka Moogle berhasil kami dapatkan walaupun isi dompetku terkuras setengahnya hanya untuk membeli koin...

"Kupo-kun..." Dohnaseek memegangi dan memandangi Kupo-kun dengan mata terbinar-binar

"Tak kusangka kau suka sesuatu yang imut..."

"Eh! Tidak! Aku cuma..."

"Aaah... Tak usah malu-malu..."

"Ini! Aku berikan padamu!" Bentaknya sambil meberikan boneka Moogle dengan kasar

"Haah kau ini... Ya sudahlah... Sekarang ayo kita bawa saja boneka ini lalu kita pergi"

Dohnaseek cuma menghela nafas dan menuruti apa kataku. Boneka itu-pun dimasukkan dalam kantung plastik dan melanjutkan jalan-jalan kami. Lalu kami mengunjungi tempat karaoke namun diusir yang punya karena aku belum cukup umur, jadi kami mengunjungi berbagai tempat. Aku bisa melihat senyum tipis Dohnaseek... Seolah-olah terlihat dia tidak pernah menikmati ini semua seumur hidupnya... Tak kusangka hari sudah gelap. Lalu duduk di sebuah sebuah bangku taman.

"Bagaimana? Menyenangkan bukan?"

"Yah... Lumayanlah... Tapi kenapa kau ingin mengajak orang sepertiku?" Tanya Dohnaseek dengan cemberut namun terlihat tersipu malu...

"Cuma untuk bisa menjadikanmu teman baikku! Yah itu saja! Tidak ada yang lain!" Jawabku seraya memberikan senyum simpul

"Itu saja?... Sayangnya aku akan tetap dipihak Raynare karena bagaimana pun dia adalah malaikat jatuh, dia adalah bagian dari kaumku..." Kata Dohnaseek lagi sambil menghela nafas

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu mungkin kita akan jadi lawan ya? Padahal aku masih ingin menjadi temanmu..."

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin..."

"Hahahahaha! Tak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini... Bahkan 'orang' kotor yang polos dan bodoh sekalipun butuh yang namanya teman. Tapi jika ada orang yang memanfaatkan hal itu pasti akan sangat menyakitkan baginya" Kataku sambil tersenyum melihat langit

"Semua yang kau katakan malah menunjuk ke Asia Argento..."

"Hahahaha! Sudahlah! Tak usah dipikirkan terlalu dalam... Ini Kupo-kun mu" Kataku sambil memberikan boneka Moogle kepdanya

"Tidak usah! Untuk kau saja..." Sekarang muka Dohnaseek makin merah seperti tomat

"Uuuh... Baiklah... Kalau begitu kita berpisah disini"

"Aku juga sebenarnya masih ingin berteman denganmu..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada... Selamat tinggal..." Dohnaseek-pun langsung mengembangkan sayap hitamnya lalu terbang di langit malam dan meninggalkanku

Yah... Menyenangkan juga bisa bejalan-jalan denganmu... Aku lalu berjalan untuk pulang dan akhirnya sampai didepan apartemen yang tidak begitu besar dan cukup jauh dari keramaian... Aku segera keruangan dan membuka pintu

"Aku pulang!" Teriakku mengucap salam namun ruangan begitu sepi dan tiba-tiba

BRUAKKK!

BRUKK!

Seseorang menabrakku hingga jatuh tertelungkup, dengan wajah mendarat kelantai terlebih dulu...

"Shiki-chan! Aku ingin kau dan Naruto-kun membantuku menolong Asia! Shiki-chan?"

"Pakai matamu bodoh!" Kataku membentak Ise orang yang telah menabrakku

"Maaf ini keadaan darurat! Dan Buchou dan yang lain tak mau membantu" Kata Ise dengan gaya panik

"Memangnya si biarawati itu kenapa?"

"Di dibawa oleh malaikat jatuh... Jika tidak cepat nyawanya berada dalam bahaya!"

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuanku?! Kaukan punya si buchou rambut tomat dan yang lain"

"Sudah kubilang! Mereka tak mau membantu! Kau dan Narutolah yang menjadi harapan terakhirku!" Jawab Ise seolah dia gak punya seorangpun lagi yang dimintai tolong

"Haaah... Kau itu, sejak SMP selalu menyusahkanku saja... Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu" Mendengar jawabanku cowok itu langsung memelukku hingga sesak nafas

"Terima kasih banyak! Bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu"

"Berhenti memelukku..."

Lalu aku mengikuti Ise yang berlari namun ternyata Naruto, Haku dan Cruz sudah menunggu di depan gedung

"K-Kenapa kalian semua ada disini?"

"Shiki... Ayo kita punya tugas khusus" Kata Naruto dengan ekspresi serius, tapi memang biasanya dia selalu serius

"Apa? Kenapa disaat seperti ini?!"

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut kami!"

"T-tapii...?"

"Shiki ikutlah dengan mereka" Ujar Issei dengan nada pelan... Aku bisa melihat jelas kekecewaan dari mimik wajahnya... Jujur aku juga sedih melihat dia seperti itu...

"Maafkan aku Ise-kun..."

Aku langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan yang lain... Naruto berjalan tapi ia berhenti beberapa inci...

"Hey kau yang berambut coklat, kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu...? Kau tak mau temanmu selamat?"

"Eh?"

Issei nampak kebingungan dengan perkataan Naruto. Tapi aku langsung mengerti apa yang dikatakan majikanku itu

"Kau tak dengar? Tugas kami adalah menyelamatkan temanmu Asia Argento dari malaikat jatuh."

"Tunggu dulu... Siapa yang memberi tahumu soal Asia?"

"Mereka datang ke apartemen dan menceritakan semuanya..."

Ternyata dibelakang Naru-kun ada Koneko dan Kiba...

"Kiba? Koneko? K-kalian?" Kata Issei yang terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka

"Merepotkan saja... Kupikir kau sudah kesana sendirian..." Kata Koneko dengan nada kalem

"Yang ingin kutanyakan sekarang bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan apartemenku?"

"Itu mudah! Kami meminta izin pihak sekolah untuk melihat beberapa data pribadimu" Kata Kiba sambil memberi senyum kepadaku

Mungkin kelihatan lancang tapi pintar juga...

"T-tapi kalau kalian melanggar perintah Buchou kalian-"

"Tenanglah, Buchoulah yang menyuruh kami jadi kau tak perlu khawatir" Kata Kiba sambil tersenyum manis

"Terima kasih Buchou! Kau memang baik!" Issei nampak terharu mendengar hal itu, tapi aku tak tahan mleihat wajah tuan tampan Kiba-kyun yang manis.

"Kau juga baik tuan tampan!" Teriakku seraya memeluk prince charming itu erat-erat dan cukup lama. Mungkin ini juga kesempatanku untuk meraba isi bajunya

Namun disaat itu juga aku merasakan dua tangan mungil memelukku dari belakang saat melirik kebelakang ternyata Koneko menatapku dengan tatapan datar tapi tajam dan mengancam. Benar saja dia langsung mengangkat tubuhku dan...

BRUKK!

Membanting kebelakang dan sukses mendaratkan kepalaku ketanah...

"German Suplexmu lumayan juga" Ucapku kesakitan

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei dengan nada khawatir, aku bangkit dari

"Setidaknya otakku masih berfungsi" Kataku sambil mengusap kepalaku yang sakit

"Perempuan ini mencoba merabamu" Heh, ternyata tau juga dia

"Tapi Kau tak perlu seperti itu kepadanya kan" Ujar Kiba dengan menghela nafas

Baiklah kurasa operasi penyelamatan Asia akan segera dimulai!

"Ya sudahlah, Ayo kita pergi!" Kataku lalu berlari dengan semangat. Namun aku baru sadar kalau aku belum tahu dimana Asia dibawa akupun langsung mundur kembali keposisi awal...

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Asia dibawa kemana?"

Tentunya semua mereka langsung terduduk ria dan menghela nafas melihat keblo'onanku...

"Makanya tunggu dan dengar dulu orang bicara baru kau pergi!"

"Ahaha! Kau ini memang pelayan yang bodoh dan tak berguna" Kata Haku tertawa menyindir

"Jangan mengejekku!" Bentakku dengan penuh emosi karena mulut tajam orang itu tidak bisa direm

"Memang benar-kan"

Dia memang benar-benar...

"Kau ini!"

"Sudah, sudah! Asia Argento berada di sebuah gereja tua yang tak jauh dari sini, dan mereka akan menuntun kita kesana... Tapi, pertama-tama kita harus menyusun strategi" Kata Naruto dengan nada tegas

Kami-pun kembali keruangan apartemenku untuk menyusun taktik untuk menembus gereja agar bisa menyelamatkan biarawati itu. Sebenarnya aku gak ngerti apa strateginya hingga membuatku mengantuk, bahkan Naruto harus menyiku-ku beberapa kali saat aku ngelindur...

"Baiklah! Apa kalian sudah mengerti!"

"ZZZZ.. Mengerti eh! Apa strateginya tadi?" Tanyaku kebingungan, dan sukses membuat mereka ambruk ria...

CHIUTTT!

"Makanya jangan tidur saat kami bicara!" Kata Naruto dengan kesal mencubit dan menarik pipiku sekeras-kerasnya

"Adudududuh! Maafkan aku Naru-kun!" Teriakku kesakitan...

"Sudahlah, biar kujelaskan lagi apa strateginya"

Kiba kembali menjelaskan strateginya dan kali ini aku menjadi pendengar yang baik...

"Nah Shiki... Sekarang kau sudah mengerti?" Tanya Naruto untuk meyakinkan

"YA!" Walaupun aku gak sepenuhnya ngerti..

"Baiklah... Sekarang ayo kita pergi!" Kata Naruto dengan nada kalem namun tegas

Dan akhirnya kamipun pergi ke gereja tua yang kami tujuan... Kami berlari menyusuri trotoar lalu setelah menyusuri jalan setapak yang sepi. Tapi... Duh! Kakiku sudah nyeri karna kelelahan

"Apakah kita sudah sampai, apakah kita sudah sampai, apakah kita sudah sampai"

"Diamlah! Ikuti saja mereka"

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai... Dasar tukang ngeluh" Ejek Koneko dengan nada kalem

"Haaah! Kau ini... Gak jauh beda dengan Haku!" Kataku kesal

Disinilah kejutan telah menanti kami... Dohnaseek...

"Kau..." Kata Issei dengan raut wajah marah seolah berniat untuk membunuh malaikat jatuh itu

"Apakah kau kenal dia?" Tanyaku pada Ise

"Dia pernah hampir membunuhku..."

"Begitu ya... Kalau begitu... Biar aku yang menghadapinya..." Ujarku seraya maju kedepan

"Tapi dia cukup kuat! Bisa-bisa kau..." Ise nampaknya khawatir kalau aku akan mati

"Tenanglah... Aku gak akan mati semudah itu... Dan lagipula aku tidak selemah yang kau kira"

"Kau tidak perlu melawanku, karna aku sudah tak berminat lagi pada kalian" Kata Dohnaseek seraya hanya melewati kami dan tidak melakukan serangan apapun. Namun keanehan kurasakan saat sayap hitamnya kelihatan dan sangat kusut

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Ise lalu mengaktifkan Sacred Gear(?) berbentuk sarung tangan merah

"Tunggu! Ise-kun!" Teriakku berusaha untuk mencegah

Namun sebelum Ise sempat meninjunya...

BRUKK!

"Dohnaseek!"

Aku langsung terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia ambruk ketanah! Aku langsung menghampiri dan ada banyak luka tusukan terutama diperutnya ada lubang yang menganga! Luka yang bisa dibilang sangat fatal, pasti sebuah keberuntungan dia masih bisa selamat.

"L-lukamu... Parah sekali? Tapi, tapi... Kenapa?" Kata Ise dengan wajah shock

"Hey iblis busuk... Pergilah! Aku sudah menghabisi beberapa penjaga dan exorcist liar yang berjaga digereja... Jadi penjagaannya sedikit berkurang. Pergilah! Aku tak sudi dikhawatirkan oleh iblis rendah sepertimu" Kata Dohnaseek dengan suara terengah-engah, tapi kenapa melakukan hal seperti ini?

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?!" Tanyaku tak tahan melihat luka-luka yang di

"Heh... Aku punya alasan sendiri... Sekarang pergilah... Jika ritual pelepasan sacred gear itu selesai maka tamatlah riwayat biarawati itu..."

"Naru-kun... Bisakah kau pergi bersama Ise dan yang lain? Aku ingin bersamanya sebentar" Kataku dengan berusaha menahan rasa sesak didadaku karena merasa hidup Dohnaseek tak akan lama lagi

"Baiklah.. Tapi susul kami secepatnya..." Jawab Naruto terlihat mengerti dengan perasaan yang kurasakan

"Tunggu! Kau meninggalkan Shiki-chan disini? Bersama orang ini?!" Tanya Ise yang khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padaku jika aku masih bersamanya

"Aku percaya kepadanya..." Ucap Naruto kalem. Melihat keyakinan Naruto Ise mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan kami berdua bersama yang lain.

Setelah mereka semua meninggalkan kami, tinggallah aku dan Dohnaseek berdua saja...

"Aku yakin kau seperti bukan cuma sekedar mengurangi penjagaan-kan?"

"Sejujurnya, aku berusaha menyelamatkan biarawati itu. Tapi, apa daya... Penjaga yang demikian banyak malah manjadi bumerang dari tindakanku dan pada akhirnya membuatku dihajar habis-habisan oleh Raynare dan yang lain..." Aku langsung shock mendengar pernyataan Dohnaseek, tak kusangka dia melakukan hal sedemikian nekat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Jujur saja aku memikirkan semua perkataanmu tadi, mendorongku untuk melakukan semua hal ini"

"Padahal kau tak perlu seperti melakukan hal seperti ini..." Air mataku mulai menetes

"Walaupun cuma sebentar... Kau telah memberikan banyak hal kepadaku, walaupun bukan hal yang istimewa aku ingin kau menerima ini..." Dohnaseek memakaikan fedoranya ke kepalaku seolah-olah dia ingin itu dijadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan untukku

"Dohnseek bicara apa kau" sambil menggengam tangannya, air mataku mulai mengucur deras mencoba menyangkal semua takdir yang kuterima

"Yah, Aku padahal ingin minta maaf ke bocah iblis itu karna pernah ingin membunuhnya, aku ingin minta maaf kepada Azazel-sama karna sudah banyak melanggar perintahnya, dan aku juga ingin minta maaf kepadamu karna tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama... Juga aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang benar walaupun cuma sekali..."

"Sudahlah! Jangan bicara lagi! Bisa-bisa lukamu..." Dadaku semakin sesak air mataku mengalir semakin deras, yang bisa kulakukan adalah mengenggam tangannya dengan erat

"Aku senang sekali... Bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama denganmu, aku telah menemui banyak orang... Tapi mungkin cuma kaulah satu-satunya yang menganggapku sebagai teman... Kenapa malaikat jatuh sepertiku bisa menangis ya? Aneh.." Dohnaseek menyadari air matanya menetes membasahi pipinya

"Dohnaseek"

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu orang sepertimu, aku sama sekali tak menyesal... Terima kasih banyak" Katanya seraya memberikan senyumnya yang 'terakhir'

"Apa yang kau bicarakan...?" Sampai aku melihat tubuh Dohnaseek mulai bersinar dan terurai menjadi debu cahaya sampai akhirnya menghilang, yang tersisa hanyalah bulu-bulu sayapnya yang hitam terbawa oleh angin

Kematiannya benar-benar mengingatkanku pada 'teman pertamaku' dan juga luka pedih yang kurasakan saat kehilangannya... Apakah aku salah mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih baik. Aku seraya bangkit dan menghapus air mataku lalu membenarkan posisi fedora Dohnaseek yang ada dikepalaku, akupun menyusul Naruto dan juga yang lain. Karena meratapi takdir juga tak ada gunanya...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Huhuhuhu... Untuk alasan tertentu gw menghapus Dohnaseek dari menu pairing dan menggantikannya dengan si pendeta gila. Juga gadis misterius yang disinggung Naruto di chapter 1 bakalan menjadi salah satu karakter antagonis (bukan oc) yang mungkin akan gw munculin setelah chapter penyelamatan Asia. Uda deh ampe didini dulu... Deathryuger keluar! *Ter**


End file.
